


Gonna Have fun

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Celebration sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Not Beta Read, Press Conference, Russian GP 2015, but with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after the press conference of the  Russian GP, where Lewis is with Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Have fun

**Author's Note:**

> Had the inspiration after the press conference and wanted to write a little thing about it.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Sebastian & Lewis are friends and sometimes they are joking together, sometimes they are more than friends because sometimes they are friends with benefits.   
So during the press conference at Sochi, Sebastian wanted to have fun and they talked about the room where Lewis was for the grid girls who were here for Lewis.   
At the end of the press conference, Lewis tells to Sebastian

"It's not with the girls that I want to have fun, but with you"

"Okay, deal"

They see each other some hours later when Sebastian arrives at the room of Lewis, they kiss.

"I like so much to be with you, and have sex with you" say Sebastian

"Me too, we are so good"

They celebrate their 1st and 2nd position by having sex, they even have sex in the bath.

"You know that you are more than a friend with benefits for me" say Lewis

"I know, it's the same for me"

They spend the night together, then the next day

"I can't wait the next race where maybe we can do it again" say Sebastian

"Oh yeah, I can't wait too"

**END**


End file.
